The present invention is directed to storage units which are adapted to be interfitted with each other to form an assembly of such units which can be used to store records, tapes, cassettes, compact discs, computer discs and/or diskettes, books, kitchen, bath, stationery items, etc.
There is an ever increasing need to provide an inexpensive, attractive and space efficient means of storing household and business items such as, those mentioned above, and especially cassette tapes. Many families, especially those having teenagers, purchase large quantities of cassette tapes including audio cassette tapes and video cassette tapes. Businesses are also using more and more tapes and magnetic discs for the storage of information especially in conjunction with use of computers.
There is therefore a growing need for an efficient, attractive and economical means of storing cassette tapes, etc. in storage units which can be attached to compatible storage units to form an integrated assembly of such storage units to thereby maximize the number of items which can be stored in a given area, while still retaining an attractive appearance and providing a high degree of structural integrity of the assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,170 discloses stackable and interlocking containers which employ a series of raised panels on the sides of the containers. A pair of containers are interfittingly engaged with each other when the raised panels of one container are inserted into the depressed areas formed on a corresponding surface of another container. Such containers, however, suffer from several disadvantages. First, the containers are expensive to manufacture because of the added mold and material costs associated with the raised panels. Second, the containers occupy more storage space owing to the increased dimensions of the containers resulting from the raised panels which are on the outer sides of the storage containers. Furthermore, storage containers having the raised panels are not as aesthetically appealing as storage containers having flat side surfaces.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an assembly of slidably interfitting storage units having flat outer surfaces wherein the individual units can be removably interfitted with each other to provide a cost efficient and attractive means of storing various items including cassette tapes.